Numerous types of composite sandwich panels allow for separate brackets to be mounted thereon. One example is an inner panel typically integrated within an endcap assembly for an overhead stowage bin. The endcap assemblies are ordinarily utilized for providing a cosmetic closeout for the end of the stowage bin.
Existing endcap assemblies are normally comprised of multiple separate components, including an inner panel and an outer panel. Ordinarily, the inner panel is a composite sandwich panel attached to a front portion of the stowage bin. Bonding adhesives are typically utilized to attach at least one edge of the inner panel to the front portion of the bin. Furthermore, at least one edge of the outer panel is typically attached to the inner panel by way of a combination of bonding adhesives and connector brackets. The engagement between the outer panel and the inner panel typically leaves a relatively small space between the outer panel and the inner panel.
Typically, the inner panel has at least two separate brackets mounted thereon and disposed between the outer panel and the inner panel. These brackets usually are a separate load bearing bracket and a separate shelf bracket. The load bearing bracket is usually employed for providing support to the outer panel and preventing the outer panel from being crushed inwardly toward the inner panel. Moreover, the shelf bracket is normally utilized for defining a portion of the space between the inner panel and the outer panel, as well as for blocking objects, e.g. trash, from being inserted into the endcap assembly. These separate brackets are individually attached to both the inner panel and the outer panel. In particular, bonding or inserts with fasteners are usually employed for integrating these brackets within the endcap assembly.
A drawback of these endcap assemblies is that the multiplicity of components burdens manufacturers and suppliers with the responsibility of tracking and stocking each of these components. This responsibility is a substantial burden in view of the numerous stowage bins being manufactured for the many commercial carriers of the various modes of transportation. This burden results in a decrease in manufacturing efficiency and an increase in costs associated therewith. Such results are clearly undesirable.
Another drawback of these endcap assemblies is that the relatively high number of components increases installation time and costs associated therewith. Typically, manufacturers carefully align the brackets on the inner panel and the outer panel and then subsequently apply bonding adhesives and various other fasteners so as to secure each end of the brackets to the inner panel or the outer panel, respectively. In this regard, the relatively high number of components and the time required to handle each of these components increase the overall installation time of the endcap assembly on the stowage bin, as well as the costs associated therewith.
Yet another drawback of the multiplicity of components is that misalignment may occur within the endcap assembly because of the relatively high number of interfaces between the several individual components. To eliminate this misalignment additional tooling is often required which adds expense, makes configuration changes difficult and creates additional storage problems. Such a result is clearly disadvantageous.
Therefore, a need exists for a composite sandwich panel having integral fold-up brackets for decreasing the number of separate components within various assemblies thereby improving overall manufacturing and installation processes of numerous assemblies.